The First Kiss
by FormoriHunter
Summary: [OneShot GohanXVidel] This is a story of the heart, where a confused boy and girl finally settle their conflicts and open up to eachother. Okay, basically it's a GohanXVidel gettogether that came from a true story, read to find where it all started


**An Interesting Beginning**

Disclaimer: I didn't try to steal DBZ I swear! (just wish I could)

**DDD** means time/place

"DDD" means talking

_DDD_ means thinking

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Long, long ago in a land far away there was a princess... sorry, wrong story. Ahem. Not too long ago, in a city not too far from you ( I suppose you live on Earth right?) there was a boy, a boy named Gohan Son.

He was no ordinary boy, oh no, he was a half-Saiyan teenager who, right now didn't have a clue in the world as to what to do with himself.

You see, this boy had been put in a precarious position by a girl he had met not a few months ago, this was a girl named Videl Satan. They had met under odd circumstances and had oddly become good friends, despite the fact that Videl was the daughter of the champion of the World Hercule Satan, and Gohan was an old fashioned country boy. They had began talking a lot since they first met, and continued to grow constantly in friendship. This is what led to the boy's predicament, because she had invited him over to a friend's house on one New Years Day. And he simply did not know what to do with himself.

Now, normally you would think he was just going over, having fun with friends and nothing more, right? Wrong. He was very nervous, because in the time they had gotten to know each other they had become so close that he actually developed strong feelings for her, and he thought she had for him as well. So right now we meet this young demi-Saiyan pacing about in his room, trying to find something to wear to please this female, and trying to sort out his thoughts as to not look like a babbling fool in front of her. But alas, he was almost out of time before he had to leave to pick her up and bring them to the party. He quickly rushed and threw on some clothes that he thought were appropriate, checked himself to make sure he didn't look like a mess (though his hair will never be tamed) and ran out the door while saying a quick goodbye to his mother.

After a quick flight into the city he was driving to this girl's house, thinking about this girl, her name was Videl Satan, and he was almost obsessing over her! He couldn't get her off his mind lately, and the last time they had chatted it had gotten interesting because she had come very close to telling him how she had really felt. While he was fixated on this thought his mind was so consumed with her that he almost passed her house while driving!

After waiting on her doorstep for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, she came to the door and quickly ushered him to his car, because her father didn't exactly _love_ the young man she chose to hang out with. Then they were in his small car and off, driving to the friend's house so they could sit and relax for a while.

After being welcomed into the home, Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Nikori sat downstairs to entertain themselves after having just suffered through all of Christmas and New Years with their families. This was New Years Night as it were, and a good chance for the teens to take a break before the school season started up again.

Soon after sitting around for a while, and playing many, _many_ games of Dance Dance Revolution on Videl's _borrowed_ playstation, Nikori was sound asleep in the armchair, Erasa was still playing DDR without noticing anything around her, and Gohan and Videl were becoming quite comfortable on the couch in the back of the room.

Gohan and Videl had been sitting, or rather lying there for quite a while now. Both nervous of the other's thoughts but comfortable where they were, as Gohan was sitting up on the couch with Videl's head lying in his lap looking upward at Gohan.

There had been some idle chatter earlier when everyone was more alive, but now it had slowed to a murmur, with nobody but Gohan and Videl talking in quiet whispers.

"So, you told me about your Christmas, but what did you do on New Years?" Gohan asked Videl, as he figeted while she lay comforably on the couch.

"Well, not a whole lot. New Years isn't really a big deal for us. We set off some fireworks for the kiddies earlier on in the night, and ended up everyone was in bed around 1am. As I said, my family isn't into partying anymore." Videl had an off look about her as she said this, and Gohan thought she meant more by that statement then what was said.

"Well, you know, if you wanted you could have come with me. Because our whole gang of friends and family get together for New Years to celebrate, thought I'm pretty sure it's really just an excuse to have a party period." Gohan laughed at his own joke, and Videl giggled a little.

"Well, it would have been nice, but I wouldn't want to intrude like that. Asking you to bring me around everywhere would be too much to ask of you." Videl looked a little flushed at saying that, and Gohan's suspicions grew even more.

"It wouldn't have been an inconvenience, I think they'd all love you, and tease me to death about bringing a girl to New Years..." Gohan quickly realized what he was saying, and what he was implying about the teasing, so he quickly stopped himself.

"What would they tease you about Gohan? Because I'm there with you?" Videl had a sly look, and her tone held more than words.

"Uhh.. well it's just that... they'd see you as someone I'd have brought along as more than a friend, you know? But we're not like that, are we?" Gohan was stuttering and blushing by this point. All the while Nikori and Erasa were completely oblivious to the pair on the couch, Erasa was desperatly trying to break Videl's highscore in Afronova.

"Well then what are we? Because I thought we had... you know... talked about this the other night..." Videl was starting to turn a pale shade of pink now as well.

And in reality, they had had this conversation before, only a week before actually. When them and their friends were all walking around the city acting like teenagers and goofing off. But Gohan and Videl had gone for a walk, and had been talking. With both of them eventually saying that they somewhwhat liked the other person, but no agreement's had been made and nothing was out in the open as of yet. Both teens were unsure of what the other was thinking.

"Well, we did say those things... but that really doesn't count..." Gohan stopped himself here, because he had been trying to figure out a way to tell her for a while now, and their walk-talk hadn't been exactly 'open'.

She had stopped talking for a moment, while he paused and thought, but he quickly came to the conclusion that there was no other way to tell her other than what he had on his mind.

Steadying himself and looking down at Videl's beautiful face he said softly, "Videl, I'm not sure about you, and I'm not sure how to say this myself because it doesn't fit into words, but here's how I feel..."

And with that he bent his head down toward hers, their lips meeting in a breif, but passionate kiss that was to be his way on conveying his feelings for her.

After breaking the kiss their eyes met, and both could only stare at the other until Videl stated, "I agree..." and then just continued to look up into Gohan's eyes. Shocked at what had just happened, but so happy that her insides were dancing as if on speed listening to DDR music.

But unfortunate for the pair, their night was to come to a close quickly, because Gohan's mother had insisted that he be home at 11:30, and right now it was 25 minutes after the hour. Reluctantly Videl got up off the couch, followed by Gohan who went to the front door to retrieve his shoes and jacket. After donning them he was saying his goodbye's, and noticed how Videl was standing on the stairs, looking down at him with glee in her eyes. He motioned for her to come down, and she did.

He wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug, and when they started to part she looked at him, then kissed him herself quickly, as a quick goodbye, and to ensure that they would see eachother again soon. And after breaking the hug, he walked out the door and to his car, all the while she watched him leave.

After driving around the block, he capsulized his car and took to the air, flying fast as to make his mother's deadline. But as he was flying he started thinking back to their kiss, and how it made him feel. It made him feel like he was floating on the couch! Like everything else in the world didn't matter right then, and it was only him and Videl. These thoughts made him so joyeous that he began to barrel-roll and loop through the clouds. He then gathered a little speed, swooped down and then sharply up and let himself float for a moment as he yelled into the heavens a WHOOP of excitement. Then he quickly got back on track not wanting to anger his mother, she was scary when she got angry.

Videl on the other hand, was staying at Erasa's that night, and after Nikori had left to go home herself, Erasa and Videl stayed up all night talking about the big event, Videl and Gohan's first kiss. Videl was still so stunned that she didn't just sleep that night, she floated among the clouds in her dreams, all the way up to cloud nine and back again. She simply couldn't believe what had happened, but she liked it, no, she loved it. Because she loved him, as he loved her, and this was only the beginning of a wonderful relationship that the two would share. With both of them always cherishing the other's tender kiss, because that's what started it all. All on that night of January 1st at 11:17pm.

**_END_**

Author's Note: This is actually a true story with some minor modifications to make it fit the Gohan/Videl story of DBZ, but nonetheless it happened as it was told. How do I know this? Because it was how me and my own girlfriend got together on New Years Day of January 1st, 2006 at 11:17pm. I know that because I happened to look at my watch right after kissing her, and we both agree that it was when we were 'official' because we had only skirted the issue before.

This story is dedicated to my wonderful love, Michenda. I hope you like how I wrote it babe and I love you more because of this :P


End file.
